Just for you (ONESHOOT)
by Chanwin
Summary: (COMPLETE)baekhyun... saranghae


Cast ;

*Byun Baekhyun

*Kim Sohyun

*Do Kyungsoo

*Park Chanyeol

Fanfinction

Romance

Hai...

namaku Kim Sohyun, aku siswi kelas 2 SMU. aku bersekolah di SMU Zao di Cina sebelum kelurgaku ada urusan ke Kanada. hingga aku dititipkan di teman orang tuaku di Seoul, akibatnya aku harus pindah sekolah di SMU XOXO di Seoul.

bibi Jaena, dia teman orang tuaku yang sementara ini harus mengurusku. dia wanita berumur yang cantik dan modis, oh ya... satu lagi, dia masih lajang dengan harta berlimpahnya loooh...

bibi Jaena memiliki 3 keponakan cowok yang kini tinggal denganya dan bersekolah di SMU XOXO juga,

Park Chanyeol : kakak tertua, dia kelas 3 smu, dia anaknya suka gombal, mungkin playboy, dan pintar ngrayu cewek... tampan juga

Park Kyungsoo : kakak kedua, dia kelas 2 smu (sama dong), dia anaknya dingin, kadang menyebalkan dan membosankan, kadang pula baik,. gak kalah tampan kok

Park Baekhyun : adik bungsu, dia kelas 1 smu. anaknya periang, over ceria, over smile, kadang menyebalkan, cerewet... gak kalah tampan juga sama abang abangnya

"sohyun... ayo sarapan bareng !" teriakan melengking bibi jaen selalu membuat pagiku pecah, menggangguku merapikan poni kesayanganku

"ne..." cepat cepat aku menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan, dan seperti biasa... ketiga ponakannya itu selalu menyilaukan bahkan dipagi hari.

"hari ini, hari pertama sohyun pindah di sekolah kalian. mohon bantuannya ya.. terutama kau kyungsoo, hilangkan wajah datarmu itu... kau bantu sohyun, aku sudah telfon pak kim katanya kau sekelas dengan sohyun." oceh bibi jaena sembari memakan salad kesukaannya itu

"aku akan membantu gadis cantik ini, bibiku yang menggemaskan. kau tenang saja" ucap chanyeol modus mode on, jelas modus ... orang sambil ngedipin satu matanya ke aku..

"aku... aku... aku juga mau membantu sohyun noona" kini si bungsu baekhyun yang tampak antusias, yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil dariku.

setelah makan, kami berempat menuju sekolah. ya jalan kaki sampai kok, orang cuma butuh waktu sekitar 15 menitan dari rumah bibi jaena ke smu xoxo.

sesampai di sekolah...

"Kajja !!" tiba tiba chanyeol menarik tanganku, dibelakang disusul oleh kyungsoo yang sedang mendengarkan musiknya lewat headset baekhyun yang paling belakang sambil merengek karna tidak dihiraukan.

sesampai di kelas masing masig, chanyeol dan baehyun berpisah dengan kami (yup, karna aku dan kyungsoo satu kelas)

sampai di depan kelas berpapan nama 2-3, kyungsoo masuk diikuti olehku. semua mata yang awalnya sibuk sendiri kini semua berpusat padaku dan kyungsoo..

keheningan berakhir sampai pak kim (wali kelas 2-3) datang dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri di depan anak kelas,

"anyeong, kim sohyun imnida"

proses perkenalanku berjalan lancar, ini terbukti oleh sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari anak kelas (kecuali kyungsoo)

"anyeong" sapaku pada cewek berdandan cowok itu, ya... aku harus menyapanya karna aku duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"anyeong... Hwang sooyoung imnida" katanya sebelum aku sempat menanyakan namanya, (peka juga nih anak)

bel kesanyangan para siswa berbunyi (masih bel istirahat ya... ini)

niatnya sih mau ngajak kyungsoo pergi ke kantin, tapi dah Merat duluan tuh anak, malas kah...

dan sepertinya sooyoung melihatku sedang menatap kyungsoo, terbukti pada pertanyaannya... "kau kenal kyungsoo? kulihat tadi kau masuk kelas denganya?"

"ne... aku bahkan serumah dengannya, aku anak teman dari bibinya.. bibi jaena" jelasku yang hanya di-O ria oleh sooyoung

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"WAAEE ..!!...Kau serumah dengan 3 saudara ituu??" entah kenapa ni anak jadi over akting ...salahkan authornya

(Miaann...

dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil dariku

"OMO...!! kau tau tentang mereka bertiga? "-tanyanya yang entah aku merasakan ada atmofser aneh disekelilingku

"anio..."

sooyoung tampak menghela nafas kasar dan selanjutnya...

"huh !! sudah kuduga, kau tau mereka bertiga saat populer disini, chanyeol yang palyboy. kyungsoo yang dingin dan pendiam, daaaan... si bungsu baekhyun yang imut.. , dan kau ada diantara mereka? ,. Daebakk...!! " celoteh sooyoung yang diakhiri dengan ancungan jempol untuk dirinya sendiri ... entah apa faedahnya...

tapi... tunggu dulu.

... chanyeol ., plaboy??

mungkin ada benarnya, dia emang suka ngegombal seenaknya sendiri.

hari hariku berlalu begitu cepat,

meskipun...

sifat chanyeol yang membuatku risih

sifat kyungsoo yang membuatku bosan

tapi, aku masih punya baekhyun yang membuat semua terasa berharga bahkan hal kecilpun seperti tersenyum menjadi sangat berharga,.

tanpa menyadarinya aku sudah bergantung padanya...

ya... baekhyun .!!

kini Natal sudah tiba, di rumah bibi Jaena mengadakan pesta dan aku masih disana...

yup karna orangtuaku masih di Kanada,

entah kenapa sejak pagi perasaanku terasa aneh, mungkin karna belum melihat senyum baekhyun...

karna seharian sibuk membantu bibi Jaena menyiapkan pesta natal, aku merasa ada yang janggal... entah apa...

aku menelurusi setiap sudut rumah bibi jaena, masih terasa janggal.

dan akhirnya aku menemukan alasannya...

... aku tidak menemukannya ...

kini aku sudah terbiasa terobsesi olehnya, ya... olehnya..

Baekhyun...

kini aku berpindah menelurusi halaman rumah bibi jaen, yang kutemui hanyalah chanyeol yang sedang merayu wanita dan mencumbunya...

beralih ke taman, aku menemukan sosok laki laki yanh sedang duduk di kursi taman seorang diri, karna takut mati penasaran... aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya

"kyungsoo"

"a...ah sohyun" dapat darimana nih wajah gugup kyungsoo ???

"kau kenapa disini? sendiri?"

"ah... itu... anu... emm... aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kini dia gugup karna memandang bunga yang ia pegang ??

"oo... sudah janjian rupanya, waah kyungsoo sudah besar. tapi hilangkan wajah tembokmu itu,. bye..." niatnya sih mau meninggalkan kyungsoo, tapi aku urungkan setelah merasakan genggaman tangan kyungsoo di lenganku yang membuat reflek tubuhku berbalik menatapnya bingung,

"ada apa?"

"aku belum janjian" kini wajahnya datar lagi kek tembok... minta di semen tuh wajah X_X

"ooo... lalu...? apa kau ingin aku memberitahunya" niatku mau membantu kok, seketika aku merasakan getaran tangan kyungsoo mengalir di lenganku.. sekilat kemudian ia melepas genggamannya,.

"hah... haha.. ahahha" kyungsoo tampak ketawa getir dan kikuk,

aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kyungsoo,.. apa dia salah makan?

ah... aku tidak peduli... tujuanku saat ini baekhyun, dimana dia?

sekilat kemudian tubuhku menegang, nafasku seakan berhenti begitu pula jantungku... saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari kyungsoo...

ini... asli kyungsoo kan? apa taman bibi jaena angker ??

oh tuhan apa aku harus minta bantuan?

lagi lagi serangan jantung dadakan melandaku lagi, setelah mendengar pengakuan kyungsoo..

"Can you be mine"

suara kyungsoo menggema beberapa kali ditelingaku, bagaimana mungkin? dia kyungsoo kan?? apa hanya tubuhnya yang kyungsoo??

mikir apaan sih sohyun...

sesegera mungkin aku menyadarkan diri

"m...mian" kataku sembari mencoba melepas pelukan kyungsoo

"wae?" tanyanya sembari mencekram bahuku

"ah,... appo"

"ah...mian" kini dia tampak lemas, mungkin bahuku dia jadikan pegangan.

"Kenapa kau menolak seorang kyungsoo?"

"mian... aku...emm.. aku..." entah kenapa lidahku seketika berubah menjadi tulang belulang, sehingga sulit dan sesak hanya untuk bicara,

kyungsoo kini mengobrak abrik perasaanku, saat dia mengatakan..

"Baekhyun?" tegas kyungsoo seakan akan mengarah pada pertanyaan

bagaimana?

bagaimana dia tahu?

apa terlihat jelas...?

kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar tapi terkesan helaan nafas lega,

"ahaha, sepetinya si bungsu lah yang beruntung saat ini, cintanya terbalas" tutur kyungsoo.

tunggu...

cintanya terbalas?

itu berarti baekhyun, juga menyukaiku..

Huwaaa... Baekhyun... Saranghae...

"berikan ini padanya, dia ada dikamarnya... cepat !! sebelum dia dimakan kecoa" ucap kyungsoo sembari memberiku bunga di genggamannya itu

"mian"

itu kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan sebelum berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo ditaman dan menghampiri baekhyun di kamarnya...

"Astaga !! apa yang terjadi?" aku panik seketika melihat baekhyun diikat di kursi dengan mulut di latban,. cepat kilat aku melepaskan semuanya... (ikatan sama latbannya doang ya...)

"gwaenchana, aku disini" tuturku karna takut baekhyun trauma, tapi baekhyun tidak menghiraukanku melainkan menatap intens bunga yang kugenggam.. aku menyadarinya,

"ini...ini dari kyungsoo dia memberikannya padaku, katanya suruh memberikan padamu" kataku dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah seperti udang matang sembari menyodorkan bunga itu,

baekhyun tampak terkekeh kecil, itu membuatku kebingungan..

"wae" tanyaku polos

"kau tau sohyun n.o.o.n.a ? bunga itu kyungsoo ambil dariku..."

"dan mengikatmu disini?" potongku

"yup!" enteng baekhyun..

Cih, jadi ini alasannya aku disuruh cepat ke kamar... agar baekhyun tidak dimakan kecoa...

aku hanyut dalam pemikiranku sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari pelukan hangat baekhyun menerpaku... tak ragu sedikitpun, aku langsung membalas pelukannya...

"saranghae, sohyun noona"

aku tidak mampu menjawab, karna cairan beningku sudah pecah duluan.. tapi cengkraman kuat tanganku di kemejanya sudah cukup untuk menjadi sebuah jawaban bahwa... Aku Juga MencintaiMu Baekhyun

BAEKHYUN... SARANGHAE...

END


End file.
